Forbidden
by CJrocs
Summary: "It's called guilt, Sam. It's not going to go away."
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new story. I'm feeling much better nowadays, and this story is actually all written out so you can expect updates frequently… but I can't promise anything.**

**Notice: This story is very confusing for the first few chapters, so bear with me. It **_**does**_** make sense at the end and all comes together. Ok, enjoy!**

Seattle, Washington

_Ten Years ago_

"No… Sam, don't... Please… Ouch! Let go of my ear!" Freddie pleaded. Sam continued pulling him down the hallway until they stopped at the stairs.

"Benson. You crossed the line." She growled, finally letting the boy go. She slowly inched closer and he stepped back, forgetting the stairs behind him. Freddie grabbed onto Sam's hand.

"Sam! Help!" He cried as he tumbled down the stairs." The blonde fell with him hitting her head on one of the steps. She reached up to caress her head and smiled down at Freddie until she saw the pool of blood around his ears.

"Oh my God!" She ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911. "Carly!" She hollered. "Keep Freddie awake!" She heard footsteps and then a gasp.

"No, no, no. Stay with me, Freddie." Carly said, frantically. Within no time, the ambulance came and took Freddie away.

…

"Is he going to be okay?" Carly asked the nurse. The nurse nodded.

"Yes. He sustained a minor head injury, but he should recover quickly." Sam sat in the corner looking at the bandages around Freddie's head. The nurse left.

"Carls." Carly raised her eyebrows. "There's this weird feeling inside of me. It won't go away."

"It's called guilt, Sam." Carly informed quietly. She took in her best friend. "It's not going to go away,"

…

_Now_

Sam ignored the voice in her ear.

_Sam._

She jumped off of the roof, swiftly changing her form. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a device. She pushed a button and she quickly shot to the next building. She snickered and jumped again.

_Sam. Sam, this is serious._

She flipped in mid air and landed in the driver's side of her car. She sped off and a loud explosion sounded behind her. She looked in her rearview mirror. She cursed when she saw two huge goons on motorcycles behind her. "Shit." She frowned and pressed a few buttons. She put the top up just in case they shot at her.

_Sam!_

She cringed at the loud voice and snatched her ear piece off. She pressed some more buttons and a middle aged bald guy came up on screen. "What?" She snapped.

"We need you at headquarters now." She looked behind her. The goons were still on her tail.

"I'm kinda busy." She said and pressed a button on the steering wheel. "Aim…" She spoke to herself. "Fire." A goon blew up behind her.

"Sam I'm completely s-"

"Serious, I know. But unless you want a little visitor, I suggest you let me finish." She growled. The man sighed.

"Do your thing, agent." Sam grinned and took the hologram down. She skillfully swerved and the car jumped, landing smoothly. She turned the car completely around and got out. The goon got off of his bike and evilly smiled at her.

"Let's get this over with." He said in a deep voice.

"Gladly." She ran at him, dodging when he swung at her. She jumped on his back pressing down on his pressure point near his neck. "Shh, shh." She mock comforted. He fell to the ground and she jumped off. She got back in her car and put her earpiece in. "Um, pickup on Sixth Street." She said before putting the car on auto drive.

_Sam, are you on your way?_

She sighed. "Yes, I am."

_Good_.

…

"We want you to find CIG and stop him." Sam's shoulders slumped.

"Fine," She growled. "should be easy." She looked at the computer screens in the office. She found a picture of him and zoomed in. She focused it and ran an identity match. "Hmm." She smiled, brightly.

"Everything okay?" She nodded.

"Everything's great. I know just the way to catch him. Oh, I'm going to need to talk to the costume department about some new outfits for this mission."

"Why?" Phil, her boss, asked.

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2: Computer Intelligence Genius

**IMPORTANT: part of the dialogue in this chapter is in Italian. It will be translated in the AN at the end. This will be true for any chapter from here on.**

**Irishfan62, we need to have a little chat… haha no. Seriously though, you know me so well. I do in fact reveal what CIG stands for in this very chapter.**

**On with the story**

**11 months later**

Sam slowly let herself down. She couldn't see the guy, but he looked okay. She waited just above eye level until everyone left. She lowered herself to the ground. She didn't try to walk softly, instead she walked so her heels clicked. He, CIG, turned around. Sam pulled her cell phone out of her bra when it rang.

"Yeah, I got him. Just going to have a little fun." She hung up her phone and looked up to study him for the first time.

"You're really CIG, huh?" She asked, skeptically. He nodded.

"Nice to see you, agent." She made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Ditto. Wow," Sam laughed. "What does CIG stand for anyway?"

"Computer Intelligence Genius." Sam threw her head back dramatically and cackled with laughter. "What?" He asked, seeming upset.

"That's a little redundant." She stated. "Well, nice to see you again, but I have fun with the chase. Can't catch you this fast." She smirked and turned to walk out. "Oh, and do me a favor and hide somewhere like France so I have an excuse to visit." She stepped back closer to him. His face contorted into something weird. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I missed you after you dropped off the face of the earth to become this." She leaned back and gestured to the lab around her. He heels clicked as she walked towards the door.

…

Sam eyed the costumes on the bed. She particularly liked the black spy suit. "It is not going to be that hard to get CIG to cave. I need four years." She said into her phone.

"Five years?" Phil asked.

"Yes. You want it to be clean don't you? You don't want any deaths do you?" Phil sighed.

"Okay, Sam. Okay." She sucked her lip into her mouth.

"He's watching me." She informs Phil.

"How can he be wat-"

"He's watching me. I know him. He's got my whole house wired." Phil sighed.

"You need to relocate."

"No." She looks at the walls. "I don't need to relocate. He's not going to hurt me, Phil. He knows I can hurt him… ever since that two hour wedgie-ing incident."

"Puckett, I'm trusting you." She nods, hanging up. She turns to the walls and puts her ear up against it. She listens for the soft beep of a camera that has been turned on. "Bet you're watching her too." She mumbled. She pulled out her gun and banged the wall with it. She pulled out the tiny camera and smiled into it. "Not. Cool." She said. "We're supposed to be playing fair." She tossed the tiny camera into the fireplace.

…

"Sir." CIG sat in front of his computer screen and squinted his eyes. He hummed signaling Amy, his assistant, to go on. "Camera two on Samantha Puckett is down."

"Great." He groaned. It cost him a fortune to install it. He turns in his chair. "Samantha Puckett is good. Is there a way we can get another one installed?" He asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Um… Yes, yes we can. Wait, cameras three and fourteen are down as well." He nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her.

…

_**A Year Later**_

_Sam, this case needs to be closed soon!_

The voice in her ear screeched. She furrowed her eyebrows. She has three more years and she needs them.

_Sam, are you ignoring me?_

She nodded, but didn't say anything. This is all her fault, anyway… for reasons she doesn't like to think about, much less discuss.

_Samantha Puckett._

Her eyes widened and she snatched the piece out of her ear. She crushed it the heel of her boot enjoying the crunching sound it made. Her coat was wrapped around her and she pulled her scarf tighter. She was wearing a cute red dress, very appropriate for the situation at hand and her hair was blowing around her face. She started walking down the street in the direction of a restaurant. She nearly jumped when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen checking the caller ID and groaned.

"Fuck this." She muttered before sliding her finger across the screen. She shoved her phone deep into her coat pocket and continued walking. It rang again and again, she ignored it. She was able to walk about half a mile until it rang again. She sighed, frustrated and briefly considered throwing it to the ground as well. She held her finger on the screen and hesitated a moment before sliding it.

"What!" She answers. Next thing she knows, she is being chewed out by her supervisor for destroying equipment. She rolls her eyes and hangs up. She cautiously put in her back up earpiece.

_Sam!_

Realizing that she won't be able to get away from the pleas of her boss she answered.

"What do you want?" She practically yelled.

_I'm going to need for this to take less time._

Sam sighed. "You need to stop tracking and bothering me or it is going to take forever. I promise I'll have this done ASAP." She said, her voice softening. _Four years left. _She needs to keep her plan in action.

_Okay._

She heard the sound, signaling that she wasn't being heard anymore and smiled. She made her way into the restaurant and shook the snow out of her hair. It wasn't as much of a restaurant as it was a bakery. She walked up to the counter.

"Ciao, signore. Ricordati di me?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Samantha! Chi non muore si rivede. Certo che mi ricordo di te. Ti piacerebbe fare qualcosa o volete semplicemente parlare?" The blonde across from her asked mimicking Sam's smirk.

"Beh, io voglio parlare. Più tardi, però. Ora voglio solo una tazza di caffè. Nero, per favore."

"Certo."

"Grazie, papà." She smiled, genuinely, and handed over some money. "Ci vediamo in un paio d'ore."

**A/N: Hi! So, did you enjoy? If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I'm still looking for a beta, so… you know. Don't be too hard on me. Oh, and I read through the story again today. It's all pretty darn confusing. Also, I do not speak Italian. This is all google translate.**

"**Hello, sir. Remember me?" Sam asked, smirking.**

"**Samantha! Long time no see. Of course I remember you. Would you like anything or do you just want to talk?" The blonde across from her asked mimicking Sam's smirk.**

"**Well, I do want to talk. Later, though. Now I just want a cup of coffee. Black, please."**

"**Of course."**

"**Thanks, dad." She smiled, genuinely and handed over some money. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."**


	3. Chapter 3: Anne in the Snow

**Thanks for all the alerts/favs.**

**Irishfan62, It's chill. I want you dead or alive… Or asleep, so I can draw a unicorn on your forehead and put your hand in warm water…**

Sam gripped the large coffee in her gloved hands walking through the snow. Though she'd never admit it, snow was her favorite. She loved the peacefulness and the beauty of it. She smiled up at the night sky covered in clouds and took a sip of the dark liquid. She found a park bench that was fairly hidden and set her cup down on it. She brushed some of the snow off, and sat picking up her cup again. She sighed and could faintly see her breath in the air. She's still in her tight red dress from earlier that day and mentally pats herself on the back for pulling on some stockings. It is way below freezing. She shifts comfortably and closes her eyes, deeply breathing. She opened her eyes briefly when a pair of arms snaked around her neck.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." Sam took another sip of her coffee and patted the seat beside her.

"How have you been?" She asks, turning to face him.

"Good, and you?" He answered leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, his lips lingering there. Sam sighed and turned to face him, eyes completely serious.

"Freddie, we need to talk." He nodded, signaling for her to continue. She bit her lip and he took his hand in hers. "Well, my boss wants me to finish this book soon." She says, easily lying. "And I had it all timed perfectly; I'm slowly working on it. But the sooner this book is finished, the sooner… the sooner I have to leave you." She frowned, summoning tears.

"Anne-" Freddie started. She shushed him. She _hates_ the name Anne and how she's tricking her old friend. She hates the fact that Anne is a brunette who writes… She hates Anne's brown eyes. She looks up when a streetlight turns on in the distance.

"No, it's okay. I'll delay it as much as possible, but he wants me to be done by next month… December." The blonde says, standing up. He follows.

"Next month?" He murmurs, snaking his arms around her waist. She nods in conformation. He spins her around suddenly and she gasps, dropping the cup. The snow cushions it and the coffee taints the white. She looks up at him and wraps her arms around the taller boy. She pulls him close, she tries to get closer to him, but all the clothes are physically restricting. "I shouldn't have taken that contract. If I didn't, I could go back to America with you." They both took a deep breath for completely different reasons. Even though the earpiece was off, she could hear what her assistant would be saying.

_Are you sure?_

"Yes." She answered out of instinct.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, I wish I could stay." He nodded and kissed her again. She pulled away and reached into her coat pocket. She pulled out what looked like an epi-pen.

"Wha-"

"Birth control." She breathed. He took her hand again.

"You want to…" The blonde cut him off with a kiss and nodded.

"Can we… before I reconsider." He sharply nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yes. Uh, yes. Yes."

"Okay?" She asked herself. "Okay." She nodded, reassuring herself. She _needs_ to get into his house.

…

"Just put it right there."

"I'm shaking." He informed her.

"I know, just-" Sam clenched her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "Thanks. Now the instructions say wait an hour before the birth control will kick in." She said.

"So what do we do until then?"

"Eager much?" She smiled pecking him on the lips. "We wait." Another peck. "And cuddle."

"I love you, Anne." Freddie smiled.

"Love you too, Freddie." Sam smiled and added in her head 'As Anne.' But maybe. _Maybe_ also as Sam.

…

"Oh, papà!" Sam exclaimed running into the bakery. "You _need_ to hear about this. I know I said I would never do anything without telling you- or somebody for that matter, but I had to. I mean, there is so much at risk at this mission. If CIG finds out that he can practically _erase_ the internet! I mean, and that's only part of it. There's so much more he could do…" Sam trailed off and ripped off her wig. She brushed her hair down with her hands. She opened her mouth to talk again, but he interrupted her.

"Samantha. Calmati, bambina. Dimmi cosa è successo." Sam's father said.

"It's been forever." Sam said finally allowing herself to fall into her father's embrace. She breathed in his familiar scent and all of her worries went away. She was no longer thinking about, Phil, CIG, Anne, Freddie, missions, or the fact that she was sore in between her legs and her stomach hurt a little bit.

"I missed you." Sam closed her eyes.

"I missed you too, God, I missed you." Sam whispered. They stood there for a while just hugging each other.

"Samantha." Sam pulled away. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She nodded.

"You might want to sit down."

…

"Samantha, that's forbidden. What happened to playing fair?" Sam's dad scolded. Sam bit her lip.

…

_Did you finish part one?_

Sam nodded to herself. She continued walking in the direction of the elevator.

_Sam, did you finish?_

She is really annoyed by the earpiece. She thinks it's the most aggravating thing ever. Sam is pretty sure people think she's insane when she is yelling at the people talking to her… but who cares, right? She pushes the up button.

"Yes, I did. First third is done. Just be patient." She's wearing that black spy suit she likes and her hair is curled to the peak of perfection. Her belt rests just above her hips, full of cool gadgets that she loves to play with. Her favorite one is the taser. People's faces when they are hit with the electric shock, priceless. She has on her favorite, trademark boots. They're pretty hot.

Sam inserts the key and turns. Level twenty one appears and she presses the button. She is one of two people in the building, the other being CIG. She gets off at the penthouse and walks into the room.

"I left the door cracked for you." CIG said. Sam smirked.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have made an entrance either way. I have the universal key." She said walking towards him. He turned and she tossed the key to him. "Knock yourself out."

"I'm going to have to kill you when I figure out what I need." She nodded.

"I know." CIG furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why do you insist on prolonging the time that sits between you and death? "

"You won't kill me." She thinks about adding trust me but decides it doesn't matter if he trusts her or not.

"Don't be too sure about that, blondie." Sam pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow; it's all a matter of time.

…

She's in her new apartment watching the countdown on her TV. She has a glass of sparkling cider in her hands and she's snuggled up in a blanket. In about ten seconds, she'll only have three years left. All this stuff she needs to get done.

_Three, two, one._

She hears fireworks and screaming. She downs her cider and flips the TV off before she sees anymore people kissing.

"_Happy fucking new year to me._" She mutters.

…

"So this mission is broken into three major parts." She says, leaning across the table.

"What are those parts?" Brad asks innocently.

"Nothing that concerns you, well, part three does. I need for you to do something for me. It's top secret and I know where you live."

"What does Freddie have to do with this?"

"As Anne, I was able to find and steal some equipment to replicate and use, but I need original." Sam made some hand signals, showing Brad that she was serious.

"What is it?" He asked, unfazed.

"Well, I need a virus. Computer virus. One that cannot be fixed without different parts that need to be plugged into a main computer while hooked up to their own computer and a password for each." He nodded.

"I can do that."

"But like, I need the parts to be hidden… In places like-" He cut her off.

"I want to marry her." Sam squints in confusion.

"What?" She snaps.

"Do you not want me to propose?" Sam shakes her head.

"No, no, it's not that. I don't give two shits what you do, but why did you interrupt me?" Brad shrugs.

"It's just this is serious." Sam stands up all the way and walks to the door. She opens it and shoos Brad out.

"Talk to me after you propose because I can't work like this." Brad's eyes widened.

"Bu-"

"Get out. No hard feelings, right?" It's just… since it is January she only has three years left and she can't spend this time messing with his foolishness. "You have two weeks, or I go get another nerd." Half of the truth never hurt anybody.

**A/N: So, Papa Puckett is back! Yay! For some reason I really like his character… even though he doesn't have a name hmm. Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Again, I do not speak Italian. This is all google translate.**

**Samantha. Calm down, baby girl. Tell me what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, I really have no excuse. And my dear Irish buddy, are you saying that you want more flashbacks? Cause I can do that… but only if you ask nicely. And… you sound like my brother all anti unicorn!**

**Jimbo74, I'm glad that you are following. It's just me and my slow brain that messed up the stupid timeline in edits, but it's fixed now and I'm not confused so… Yay me!**

"You do realize that Freddie is going to be coming." Brad asks. She scrunches up her face and nods.

"Duh, just because _Anne_ is using him doesn't mean that _Sam_ has anything against him."

"Sorry."

…

"I need a flower girl!" Carly says to Sam, walking back and forth.

"Well, Mel's baby girl is one… Her name is Riley. I can see if she can come." Carly's eyes lit up and she hugged Sam.

"You are the best maid of honor ever!" Sam smiled.

"Course I am!"

…

Carly's wedding was beautiful. She loved it. She's keeping her niece for the week and she decides to spend some time on the beach. She plays with Riley in the water. Riley enjoys splashing Sam and did not want to get out of the water, until a huge wave came and soaked her from head to toe. The little girl screamed and held her arms up. Sam picked up the baby and walked back to their spot on the beach. After she finished drying off Riley she laid in the chair to air dry herself. She reached in her bag to put on her sunglasses and glanced at Riley, making sure she was in her direct line of vision. Her phone has been off all week, so if anything is going wrong, she won't know.

"Sam!" She glances up from the book she is reading and pulls her sunglasses down. "Hey! Fancy running into you here!" Sam stands up and smiles.

"Oh, hey! I thought you went home last week." Freddie shook his head.

"Decided to catch some sun. They need me back in Italy in a week, though." Sam's eyes widened.

"You live in Italy?" He nodded. "That's amazing!" She said, hugging him. She looked down when she felt Riley gripping her. Sam picked up Riley and turned back to Freddie.

"Your daughter's so cute!" Freddie exclaims.

"Oh, no." Sam chuckled. "Melanie's…" Freddie nodded and Sam nodded. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Riley jumped out of Sam's arms and continued to play in the sand.

"So…" Freddie trailed off, but Sam's attention was on the ganky looking dirty blond jogging up. The lady brought her fingers to her mouth showing Sam to be quiet. Sam raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly. Freddie turned around.

"Whoops, totally gave it away." Sam shrugged sarcastically ignoring the woman's glare.

"Sam, this is my friend, Roxy." Sam nodded and watched closely at the duo's interactions. She suddenly feels filthy. If Freddie treated all of his "friends" like this, then was Anne not his only girlfriend at the time? She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts and purses her lips. Roxy put her hand out for Sam to shake. "So nice to meet you." Sam took the hand briefly and prayed that something would get her out of this situation. She doesn't like Roxy, but she's seen her somewhere. Sam was studying Roxy's eyes and facial features carefully and then it hit. She knew who Roxy really was. She was going to secretly confront her but Riley started crying. She turned around and picked up the baby, cradling her softly.

"Uh, we should probably go. I need to put her to bed." Roxy smiled knowingly and Freddie looked confused.

"Let me walk you to your car." Freddie offered, more like took upon himself to do. "See you in a bit?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you, Sam." The trio started in the direction of Sam's car. Once they got there, Freddie leaned against the car while Sam buckled Riley up.

"Well, great seeing you again." Sam said, closing the back door and opening the trunk. She was too busy hauling beach stuff into it to notice Freddie getting closer. She closed the trunk and turned around to be met with a chest. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked up.

"Yeah." He breathed and then everything was in slow motion. Sam did not want Freddie to kiss her because he was still in a relationship with Anne and probably with "Roxy." She couldn't stop him, but she did turn her head to the side so her caught her cheek. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her neck. Her mind went blank for a few seconds because there is no way that this could be happening. When it registered completely, Sam shoves Freddie off of her. She puts her hands on her hips and squints.

"Your problem?" She snaps after he's been pushed away. She's leaning against the car for support because, that still makes her weak in the knees. He shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair.

"I still got it." He smirked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to leave, now?" Freddie shrugged.

"Let me have a kiss." He advances but she puts her hand up.

"Are you not in a relationship?" She knows the answer, duh he is... Or she thinks she does. He shakes his head and it hurt her on the inside because, Anne was the perfect girlfriend. Her hand drops to her side and she pecks him on the lips quickly and gets into her car. She drove back to the hotel muttering all the way. Anne is going to have to pay Freddie a visit soon so she can see what he's going to do… Plus she needs some more software.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**A/N: Sorry for the shortitude! And I'm also sorry that the last chapter (and this one) seems a bit rushed, but I promise it'll slow down. :)**

**Irishfan62- Soo, you want clues? That can happen… Let me read the other chapters and work something out. (Oh, and I'm sorry you think narwhals are awesome. There are people who can help you, deary.)**

**Jimbo74- Yeah, I'll do that soon. Just give me a little bit.**

"Sam! It's been forever!" Carly cried.

"Carly, this is my niece, Riley. You remember her. She's two now."

"Aww, she's so cute. She looks just like you… meaning she looks just like Melanie. Ugh, you get what I mean!" Sam nodded.

_One year. One year. One year._

"Say hi, Riley." Riley smiled and waved her hand.

"Hi!" Carly cood. "Do you remember me?" Riley shook her head. "You were in my wedding, but you couldn't even walk yet." Carly turned her attention to Sam. "She's adorable. Can I show her something?" Carly asked. Sam nodded and Carly snatched the girl from Sam and went into the kitchen.

"Brad, it's time." Sam whispered. Brad eyed Sam and they sat there in a tense silence. They were saved when Carly came back from the kitchen. Her eyebrows were knit together. Riley was crying so Sam got up to sooth the child.

"Sam, I knew this job would get you into some trouble sooner or later." Carly whispered while handing over the baby.

"How?" She knew Carly would get it.

"You're my best friend. How could I not?"

…

_One year. One year. One year. One year._

"Freddie!" She yelled.

"Anne?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Come here you big nerd." She smiles and hugs him. Sam realizes that he seems very uncomfortable and she steps back.

"So…"

"Let's go have dinner and then go back to your place." She winked and cursed herself. That sounded a lot more seductive in her head. But that's beside the point. He has more of those computer things she needs. Sam risked a glance at Freddie and suddenly he was grinning like a lunatic.

"Of course, Annie." She cringes. Sounds an awful lot like _Sammie._ Annie, Sammie. Anne, Sam. Oh, My, God! It's one of those weird rhyme things. She makes a mental note to slap her assistant for doing this to her. They start to walk through the building together and Freddie's hand is on the small of Sam's back. She is then suddenly aware of the knife pressed against her inner thy. If Freddie tried to do something during dinner, her whole plan could collapse.

In the restaurant, Sam goes to the ladies room. She doesn't even know how her wig stayed on last time because now it is slipping around. She leans into the mirror and makes eye contact with herself. _One year. One year. One year._ She jumps back when the door opens and briskly walks out.

…

They are walking into Freddie's house, which is really quite nice. She's standing on the porch bouncing from one foot to the other and Freddie is unlocking the door. She focuses her attention back to him when she realizes that he is talking.

"-en picked up some condoms." Great. She seriously wasn't planning on having sex with him… just get him all worked up, find what she needed and leave. _Ha!_

"Let me see them." She demands. He looks at her suspiciously. "It's just, I'm not into the whole pregnancy scare and I need to know whether they are the cheap or expensive kind. Plus, I'm kind of allergic to-" She stops talking when Freddie hands her the condoms. But, all of that is true, anyway. What if Freddie tried to get Anne pregnant so she would stay in Italy? Not that it really matters… she would go back home anyway. And anyway, he always had _Roxy_ and apparently Sam.

"No need to explain." She nods.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and put on something a little more comfortable." She takes in the way he's looking at her and hurries to the bathroom. For safety, she places her knife stealthily in a corner of the cabinet. She changes her contacts just in case she ends up staying the night. She's still a little pissed at him kissing Sam. Any girlfriend (fake or not) would be pissed at the fact that her boyfriend was cheating.

…

He goes into the bathroom after half an hour of Anne not returning. The window is open and she's gone it's just, she really doesn't want that to be done, ever again, maybe later… She leaves a note in the bathroom with two words and one symbol on it.

_Sorry,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :P I tried to go through and figure out why I was so confused. It was because of the timeline. I messed it up, but I fixed it, now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sicko

**Sorry for the wait. I really have no excuse. Everything is slowly falling together in the story all you have to do is be patient. I promise all of the confusing crap that happens has a logical answer, just bear with me. :)**

"There is no way that this can happen in one year." She whispers.

_What's that?_

"I need two more years. I deserve them. Trust me; I am _not_ going to be able to fix this in a year. I know I asked for five, but now I need one more. Plus, you said you trust me and I need two more goddamn years!" She fussed/ pleaded. "And another question, Is someone _always_ listening to me?"

_Yup._

She rolls her eyes in annoyance and pushes down on the accelerator. Sam pulls into the parking deck and quickly changes in the car. She takes off all of her gear and tints the windows. She steps out of the car and locks it behind her. She stays in at special chain "hotel." Basically, its places agents can stay at for their home or when traveling. She walks into the lobby and smells chicken. Sam holds her stomach and tries not to throw up her dinner. She nods in greeting when the doorman says her name. She runs up the steps to the fourth floor and puts the key in the lock. Before she has a chance to turn it the door flies open.

"Mommy!" Riley is in the hands of the staffed babysitter.

"Riley. I missed you so much!" She exclaims, taking the key out. She grabs Riley from Quinn's hands. "Were you a good girl?" Riley nods her head. "Maybe I should ask Quinn here, about your behavior."

"She was an angel, Ms. Puckett." Sam kisses Riley on the cheek and walks Quinn to the door.

"Thank you so much, Quinn. Don't abandon me. I may need you soon." When Quinn left Sam turned around. Her tracking device sounded and she put the child down. She smirked. She looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. Since Riley is two now, she'll take her with her. "You need to go somewhere with mommy." She went to Riley's room and started packing.

…

"Can I speak to Quinn." She buckled Riley and got in the driver's side. "Tell her to meet me in France... The Louvre."

…

She's practicing- training. Whatever she's doing, she likes it. She gets to blow up dummies and test new weapons. She's flipping and running and jumping, it's really quite exhilarating.

"Gotcha!" She hollers when a dummy blows up behind her. She's really into it when the door opens.

"Sam." She's really tired of this stuff. Someone always needs her to do something. Sam sighs and turns towards the door.

"What?" And she sees her old enemy, standing there, looking like she knows something.

"Sam, I always thought it would be the other way around, you know; You running from the FBI." Sam glares at the red head but doesn't say anything because she thought that too. She gives half of a nod and goes back to blowing up dummies, because, really, what can she say? "Sam." Sam turns around.

"Whaaaehh?" She whines.

"Do you even know who I am?" The red head asks, placing a hand on her hip. Sam rolls her eyes.

"Yes, honey. You are Roxy. One of Freddie's many girlyfriends and also you are the one who tried to poison me with chocolate… now that I think about it, I never did return the favor." Sam smiles and turns to the woman in the doorway. She aims a gun at her and shoots. Missy flinches when the loud bang sounds. Smoke fills the air and Sam is on the ground, laughing. "That was amazing!" Missy rolled her eyes.

"Sam,"

"Missy,"

"It's on." They go at each other in the large training room.

…

"Goodnight, Riley."

"Pinky?" Riley asked. Sam bit her lip.

"Let me find it." Sam started looking for the pacifier. Riley really needs to learn how to sleep without the thing. "Here you go."

"Tank wu." Riley sucked up the pacifier and her eyes got heavy. Sam crawled in the bed with Riley and they both fell asleep.

…

"-and as soon as I click this, the parts go to various computers. The owner of the computer won't detect a difference and one can't be detected, even by professionals. One is on your computer and all of them have different passwords." She smiles.

"Can I click it?" Brad stepped away from the computer.

"Be my guest." Sam's eyes sparkled with anticipation and mischief.

"In five, four, three, two…"

…

Sam was at the headquarters in France. She was skillfully holding Riley in one hand while messing with the touch screen with the other. Her hand was in between Riley's legs and the toddler's head was resting in the bend of Sam's elbow. Riley was eating goldfish and drinking juice while Sam was walking around, making sure all of the holograms popped up right. Every now and then Riley would feed Sam a goldfish, but it never really made it to her mouth. Sam turned around as another agent walked in the room, closing the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"Here, let me just put you down," She spoke to Riley. Riley screamed so Sam pulled her back up. "Sorry, gosh." Riley threw her cup across the room and the man bent over to pick it up. His hair slowly rose up, but he stood before anything else could happen.

"Here you go." He held out his hand.

"No, you keep it," She smiled and walked over to the desk. She stepped on a button just beside it. "because, I don't want Riley to touch anything that you have, **now do I?**" Ten seconds later security and Quinn rushed in. Quinn snatched up Riley and security ushered her out. Everything from there seemed like it was in slow motion. She ran at the man and tackled him. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. She ducked and ran into his legs effectively knocking him over and the gun flew out of his hands. She straddled him and ripped off his wig.

"Hey,"

"Nice to see you again." She whispered. "But, seriously. Why don't you play fair?" CIG smiled.

"Because someone has to cheat in every game."

"What a wise piece of wisdom." Sam stood and held out her hand offering to help him up.

"That's a little redundant." He smirked, taking the hand.

"I feel like we've been here before."

"The roles were reversed." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Jonah-" She started only to have him cut her off.

"Don't." He held up his hand and she cleared her throat.

"Now, can you please leave, Jo- I mean _CIG_. I'm trying to plan to kill you and I can't very well kill you if you keep snooping around, now can I?" She finishes. He shrugged and walked to the door.

"Well, I'm planning to kill you too. We'll see who wins… Agent?" He calls. She nods in acknowledgement. "The cute baby yours?" She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and in response.

"Sister's." CIG waved and then the door slammed. Sam winced. She planned this, anyway. How else would Quinn and a security guard be at the door?

…

"And the fact that you're helping. You could _kill_ my best friend." Carly says talking on the phone. "This is really perverted. What kind of sickos would play a killing game?" Carly asked. She didn't hear Sam come in the door. Carly turned around and hung up her phone when Sam cleared her throat. She was leaning against the kitchen doorway, with her eyes narrowed into slits and her arms crossed.

"I guess _I'm_ that sicko." Sam turned around to go out. Just as she put her hand on the knob, Carly called her name.

"Sam."

"What?"

"You know I didn't mean it." Sam shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. I've learned that the life of a spy is a hard one. A lonely one… One with very few loyalties, even if you've known the person for years. So, who cares if I die?"

"Riley." Sam turned around and slammed the door.

"And would you care to enlighten me why Riley would care?" Sam shouted, dangerously.

"SHE IS _YOUR_ DAUGHTER!" Carly yelled. Sam's eyes widened.

"No she isn't." She said, tears threatening to spill. "She's Mel's." Carly shook her head.

"Then why does she live with you?"

"Melanie is an alcoholic. She lost custody. You know that."

"Why does she call you mommy?"

"Two year olds don't have the best vocabulary!" Sam fussed.

"Sam." Carly glared at Sam. Sam glared at Carly. Sam won and Carly stood up. She walked over to Sam and grabbed the hem of her shirt, both of them shaking beyond control. Sam didn't push Carly away so she slowly lifted up Sam's shirt. She looked at the stretch marks and Sam brought her hands up to her stomach and bit her lip, taking a deep, shaky breath. "She's yours…" Carly trailed off letting her finger tips roam. "…and you're having another one." Sam glared at Carly, Carly glared at Sam. Carly won and Sam let a single tear trickle down her face. "God, Sam." Carly whispered and hugged her friend, tight.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Nothing, Really

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sam groaned in frustration. They were _back_ in France and to say she was stressed out is an understatement.

"Yes, baby?" Sam pulled her blonde hair up into a messy bun before brushing back dirty blonde.

"Pinky!" The girl screamed.

"You're too big for that, baby." Sam says gently before tugging off her boots.

"Why?" Riley asks, looking up from the bed. Her small head is enveloped by the big pillow and her body lost under the covers. Her little fingers are wiping at her eyes and nose while keeping her other hand near her mouth.

"Well, baby," Sam grunts, sitting down. She starts to unbutton her plaid shirt. "When you get older, you have to get rid of some things in order to get other- big girl things."

"Like what?" Her voice is soft. Sam looks into her daughter's honey brown eyes and smiles.

"Well, when you're bigger, you get better toys. You can eat more ice-cream and you may even get to stay up later."

"Weally?" Riley asks half-heartedly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Mhm, yeah baby." Sam murmurs and gives Riley a kiss before turning off the light.

Sam shuffles through the dark and into the bathroom. There's pressure on her stomach and she _really_ has to pee. She turns on her phone and sighs. It's been a long day. She and Missy were training tirelessly and she had a doctor's appointment.

She grabs her phone and leaves the bathroom, heading to the 'living room' of the suite. She went to Quinn's door and knocked. She put in her earpiece and Quinn opened the door in her pajamas.

"Goodnight, Quinn and thanks for everything."

"No problem. I love Riley." Quinn smiles.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you one more big favor."

"Yes?"

"If I… If I don't make it…"

"Don't say that." Quinn stops her. "You're _going_ to live. You're not going to die." The younger blonde assured.

"That's not the point, Quinn." Sam is firm and she looks Quinn in her eyes. Blue meet hazel and Quinn starts to shake.

"You'll beat him. You'll win."

"If I don't, I want you to keep an eye on Riley and the other baby."

"What other baby?" Quinn asks. Sam smiles sadly. "Oh God."

"CIG is ruthless and… and I just can't. I feel like something weird is going on here. Like it's not all there. Like there's something _more_." Then there's a knock at the hotel door.

Quinn steps forward and Sam steps closer to the door.

"Now you've got me all paranoid." Quinn whispers harshly.

"Me too." Sam opens the door and steps back, bracing herself.

"Sam." Sam looks up.

"Carly?"

"You're in trouble. We need to go. Now. Destroy your computer. Let's go." Carly rambles and starts looking around frantically.

"What happened?" Sam asks, already gathering things to pack as Quinn runs into the room packing her stuff.

"Pack now, questions later. I'll do the stuff in here, you get yours and Riley's." Sam nods and Brad runs through the door, panting.

"He found it. He cracked the code. Sam, you and your family are in danger. He'll kill you both. All three of you!"

"Four," Carly gently corrected.

…

CIG sat in his hotel room and smiled. His plan was going perfectly and nobody knew that they were pieces in his game.

…

"Where are we going?" Sam sat in the back of Brad and Carly's small car beside Quinn and holding Riley, tightly. Brad was speeding and Carly was quietly giving him directions.

"You're father has a safe house in Italy. We'll stay there." Carly whispers. "Is there anyone else involved in this, Sam?"

"Yes…" Sam murmurs into Riley's hair. They sit in silence for a while before Sam speaks up again. "Can we stop, please? I have to pee."

"Sure."

"And do you have any pickles?"

"Pickles, Sam?"

"Pickles. Actually a pickle and egg milkshake."

…

Sam was in the In&Out mart picking up snacks for the road. She already used the bathroom and she went to go check out. She got to the register and placed all of her things on the counter. Sam barely turned her head when a lady walked through the door. Instead, she kept her gaze trained on the security monitors. Then they went black. Sam paid for the items and took the plastic bag. She smiled at the pimple-faced red-head before turning around.

"You're good." She says without looking up.

"I know I am." Missy smiles and grabs the bag from Sam's hand. "We're going to have to take the truck I came in. Brad's car is bugged." Missy says. "And this place is about to get bombed." Missy turns her attention to the boy. "Go home, son." She holds up a police badge and the boy runs.

"Okay, let's go." Sam says. They run out of the building behind the boy and make everyone get out of Brad's tiny car. Everyone gets into Missy's SUV spy car and just as they pull off from the building Brad's car explodes.

"Shit." Missy mutters. Quinn buckles Riley in and Missy speeds off towards the ocean.

…

"Okay Carly… think." Missy muttered under her breath. "If you were a bad guy trying to destroy the internet, what would you do?"

"I don't even think I can think that way." Carly answered. She puckered her lips and looked at the redhead.

"You are no help."

"Well, first I would kill everyone who tried to stop me. Then I would… I don't know. Over use the systems and place multiple viruses on all the computers."

"Oh?" Missy's voice goes up an octave.

"But I don't even know what the internet is… like I know what it is but not what it _is._" Carly responds. Sam's head snaps up from the corner and she makes eye contact with Carly and Missy stops typing.

"Oh my God…" Missy whispers. Sam stands up and walks over to the computer.

"So basically, he can't destroy the internet." Sam says and moves the mouse around.

"Unless he knows what it is," Carly starts.

"but it's basically nothing." Missy chuckles.

"No." Sam responds and clicks on a link. She messes around with a few buttons around the room, and then 'the internet' shows up in the middle of it. Blue lines run from it to everything that uses or needs the internet to work and there are green lines connecting it to other things. "-it's everything."


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a while and for that I apologize. I slipped into a state of craziness and then my friend was on suicide watch for a while. But it's not about that! I'm finally back and writing! Hopefully I can wrap this story up without anymore long waits. Again, I'm sorry. There really is no excuse. I hope somebody out there is still reading this.  
**

**There should be one more chapter after this- two at most and I could do a sequel. (If the story ends in a way that sequel is needed). It shouldn't take too long for the next chapter to get up. Enjoy!**

"No." Sam responds and clicks on a link. She messes around with a few buttons around the room, and then 'the internet' shows up in the middle of it. Blue lines run from it to everything that uses or needs the internet to work and there are green lines connecting it to other things. "-it's everything." Sam murmurs earning glances of confusion from the other women.

"I-I don't think I understand." Missy says, eyeing the crazy web of green and blue.

"Don't you see?" Sam questions. She leans forward and points to the center. "That is the 'mother' of the internet, if you will, and now our world has become so dependent on the internet, whoever gets to the source and shuts it down can-" Sam was cut off by Carly.

"Take over the whole damn world." Carly shook her head slowly in partial disbelief. She then looked Sam in the eyes. "Have you considered calling Freddie? This is his expertise." The brunette shrugs and Sam sighs.

"I don't want to be around him. Too many bad memories." She answers. Missy groans.

"Well then what do you suggest to do, Sam?" Sarcasm, evident in her voice. Sam rolls her eyes.

"We need to lay low here in Italy- away from Freddie until I have this baby and then dearies," Sam paused, grinning slyly. "We will be home free."

/

Sam looked up groggily when the door opened.

"Hi!" Carly whispered. "How's baby Carmen?" She asks. Sam smiles a bit and looks over at Carmen.

"She's good." Sam answers. "Hungry baby." She says and Carly smiles. She gasps a little.

"Oh Sam, she's so pretty! Can I hold her?" Carly asks in the same whisper-shout voice. Sam chuckles and watches her best friend scoop up the sleeping infant. Carly kisses Carmen's nose and Carmen scrunches up her face. She blinks her honey brown eyes open slowly and Carly gasps again. "Hi, Carmen! Hey, girly." Carly's voice is a little louder than before and Sam sits up. The door opens again and Carly hands Carmen to Sam.

"Sam. Are you ready?" Missy asks, papers in her hand. She plays with the handle of her gun and Sam pulls Carmen closer.

"She's two days old." Sam murmurs. Missy sighs.

"Look, Sam. This guy needs to be killed. ASAP. You've already taken enough time and now you have not one, but two children to ensure are safe." Missy says. Carmen starts to whimper and Sam plays with her balled up fists. "Not to mention all this time you sit around, 'laying low' people are dying." Missy throws the stack of papers on the hospital bed and Sam closes her eyes slowly. "S-"

"I'm going!" Sam snaps. She stands with Carmen in her hands and sets the baby down on the bed. Sam rubs her temples and pushes blonde curls out of her face.

"What do you need me to do?" Carly asks.

"Get Riley buckled up in Missy's car and make sure Brad is in the passenger's seat." Sam says, leaning over Carmen. She slowly loosens the hospital gown and Missy hands her a knife that was on her belt. Sam opened the blade and cut the tag off of her wrist. She then gripped Carmen's leg, brought the blade close and cut the identity tag off. She handed the red head her knife back and cracked her back.

"You ready?" Missy asks and Sam sighs. She cocks her head and pulls the pink and white hat over Carmen's head.

"Come help me." Sam mutters. She picks up baby Carmen and slips her under her gown. Missy comes over and ties it tight.

"She still might fall, so make sure you hold her." Missy warns. Sam shudders and places one hand over Carmen's dainty head and another over her diaper covered butt. "Can she breathe?" Missy asks and Sam nods.

"Her head is out." Sam answers and cracks her neck. Missy opens the door.

"Three rules. Run as fast as your worn out post labor body can carry you. Don't drop the baby and follow me." Missy pushes the door open further and Sam strolls out of the room. A doctor looks at her suspiciously and just as she's about to approach Sam, Missy takes off sprinting. Sam follows closely behind on her bare feet. People watch the two break out of the hospital with a baby and nobody knows how to stop them.

Missy wrenches the car door open and pushes Sam inside.

"Mommy!" Riley squeals.

"Hi baby. This is your new little sister." Sam says, scooting in further. Missy slams the door to the drivers seat and swerves past the many police officers.

"Why da powice fowoing us?" Riley asks casually. Carly raises an eyebrow and Sam pulls Carmen out from her gown.

"We weren't supposed to leave and they think we're doing something bad." Sam answers and it seems to satisfy Riley.

"Hold on. Sharp turn." Missy says and Sam holds Carmen's head. The car swerves and Carly shakes her head.

"How is everyone back there?" Brad questions from the passenger's seat.

"Good. I'm glad you brought the car with the back seats facing each other." Sam sighs and buckles Carmen into her carseat. She hooks it onto the seat and Carly frowns at her.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Sam glances at Carly and then at Riley. Her blue eyes fall on Carmen and she closes them.

"Tired." She breathes and lets the hum of the engine lull her to sleep.

Sam wakes up to Carmen's cries and she looks around. She picks up the newborn and tugs off her hospital gown. It doesn't even bother her that Brad is still in the car and is driving through the night. Everyone else is asleep and she brings Carmen up to feed her. Sam takes this time to think about what she has to do.

So many things and less than a week to do it.

Sam pulls Carmen away and silently burps her. Sam feels Carmen's diaper and sighs when she feels dampness.

"Brad, Brad. We're going to have to stop somewhere." Sam says quietly. "I have no diapers and nothing for her to wear- no baby stuff." She whispers and gazes into Carmen's eyes. "Isn't that right, doll?" She asks. Carmen blinks twice and yawns. Sam kisses the brown tuft of hair on her head. Carmen's eyes never leave Sam's. Brad tears both of their attention away from each other.

"Well, Missy planned this break out and she packed you some baby stuff. Diapers- wipes- birth cloths..." Brad informs. Sam chuckles.

"Burp cloths, Brad. Not birth cloths."

/

"Shut up!" CIG's voice boomed. "How did they get away? How did they just leave the hospital with no checkout records?" CIG rubbed his temples. His staff just looked at him. He shook his head in dissapointment. "The hell are they now?" CIG demands. When nobody answers, he stomps out the door.

/

"Mommy." Riley giggled. "I tink Cawmen knows I her sissy!" Riley plays with the pads of Carmen's toes and Sam nods.

"I think so too." She says gently and pulls a purple onsie over Carmen's head. She snaps the buttons and pulls on the matching white and purple polka dot skirt. Sam tugs a purple hat on her head and picks her up.

"Weady?" Riley asks, bouncing up and down. Sam laughs a little and straightens her black cat suit. She puts Carmen in the baby carrier and holds her two month old head.

"Let's go." Sam says, grabbing Riley's hand. She sighs and makes sure Carmen's feet aren't touching her weapons on her hip. She covers Carmen's head and her chest with a blanket. Sam steps out of the hotel room with Riley smiling. She walks to the elevator and sees Missy waiting there, in a similar black suit.

"You ready?" Missy asks. Sam nods and presses the up button. "Are you sure you want to take Riley and Carmen? Emotional trauma-" Sam cuts the red head off by holding up her hands.

"Don't. Whatever happens, happens. We can't change that but I'm not leaving them in the hotel room. Nobody is here to watch them." The blonde snaps and ushers Riley into the elevator.

"Okay, okay."

/

Freddie turned around in his chair when he heard footsteps. It wasn't the footsteps of one person. Three pairs of black boots. Two pairs of heeled black boots and the third pair without heels. He looks up and sees the face of a child. He bites his tongue and looks into the green eyes of Missy and the hazel ones of Sam. He did notice the huge blanket that covered up her chest and assumed Carmen was under there.

"I saw you on the news, _Anne_." Freddie chuckles and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Took you long enough." She mumbled causing Missy to laugh heartily.

"Did you get the stuff, boo boo?" Missy mocks and Freddie nods.

"Yes. Just break into this 'CIG's' headquarters and put it in his head computer. It should delete all the data on the computer." He says and tosses the device to Sam. Riley's hand shoots up and she catches it.

"Atta girl." Sam smirks and Freddie turns back to his computer.

"Oh, keep in mind that the place might blow up." He says. Missy raises an eyebrow and takes the CD from Riley.

"Time to kill computers." She says and follows Sam out the door.

/

"It took you fools long enough." Sam rolls her eyes as CIG's voice booms. She sets herself into a chair in the middle of the conference hall. Missy sits beside her and pulls Riley into her lap. Sam pulls the hot blanket off of her chest and looks down at a sleeping Carmen.

"So, we can't shoot. I want to be more creative." Missy murmurs. Riley frowns.

"He bad guy?" She asks and Sam laughs.

"Yes, he is the bad guy. When I say close your eyes, close your eyes." She says to Riley. Sam clears her throat.

"Give me the DVD that Freddie gave you." He ordered. Sam remained poker faced an handed him the DVD. CIG placed it in his computer and pressed a couple of buttons. A huge baby picture of Sam popped up on screen, and then one of Missy. Sam felt sick to her stomach and watched snippits of her life flash before her eyes. Her stomach twisting into a knot when she sees her when she was pregnant with Riley, pictures of only Riley and finally, one of her and Missy breaking out of the hospital.

"Freddie..." Sam whispers, and she hears Riley start to cry.

"Are they gonna kill us mommy?" She wonders and before Sam can answer, Missy shushes her and pushes her under the table. Sam closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths when it shows the program for her and Missy's funerals. It then shows what the two would look like in their caskets and she stands up, pulling out her gun.

"Jonah. I'm gonna fucking kill you." Sam says.

"But I'm not who you want." Jonah- CIG smirks.

"Well then get me who I want and after I kill the real CIG, I'm gonna kill you." Sam snarls.

"Sam, stop it. You're scaring Riley." Missy hisses and Sam walks closer to Jonah.

"The real CIG is on his way." Jonah answers nonchalontly. The double doors open and a man in a mask walks in, no weapons anywhere. "Right on time, right CIG?" Jonah turns and Sam presses her gun against Jonah's head. Missy jumps over the table and points her own gun at CIG.

"Who are you. Show me who you are." Sam demands and CIG takes off his mask slowly.

"Oh God." Missy murmurs, but keeps her gun steady.

"Freddie?" Sam questions and as she does, Carmen starts screeching.

"What do you want me to do?" Missy asks Sam who's grip on Jonah's neck is tightening, face turning purple, and finger hovering over the trigger.

"You know almost everything about me, don't you?" Sam questions, body shaking. Freddie smirks, nodding his head. "And all that crap- when you didn't play fair- well I din't either." She whispers lowly. "I know you don't know this because you're not the only one it could've been." Carmen's screeches seemed to get louder and louder and tears spill over Sam's eyes and down her cheeks. "Say hello and goodbye to your children Freddie." Sam spits and Freddie pales. "I had a feeling it was you all along. Jonah's not nearly smart enough to get this done."

"S-"

"Save it. Tell us how to get rid of this. Tell me why you want to take over the world. Tell me why- why you're so-" The words are stuck in her throat and Freddie sighs.

"It's all a game. There is no scheme." Freddie admits and Sam sees red. She pulls the trigger and Jonah falls to the floor.

"Shoot him." Sam orders but Missy shakes her head.

"I can't shoot him. He did no harm. It's all a big lie." Missy says and lowers her gun. "Come here Riley." Missy calls.

"No. Stay there." Sam says. "I said shoot him." Sam says. She's furious. All of this was a big joke and she put her children in danger, her life, Carly and everyone else all because Freddie was bored and had millions of dollars to waste.

"Sam, no." Missy says and Sam lifts her gun up again. She aims her shaking hand at Freddie and pulls the trigger. A loud bang fills the air and Carmen stops crying. Sam drops her gun and wipes her tears with her shaking hands. She closes her eyes and hears Missy's clicking boots. She doesn't know if she missed him or not. She doesn't know that if she hit him at all if it was fatal or not. She turns around and then opens her eyes so she doesn't see- she doesn't want to know.

"Call for backup." Sam says lowly and Riley stands from behind the table.

"Mommy." She hiccups and Sam's heart breaks. Her vision blurs and Missy takes Carmen out of the baby carrier. Sam stumbles a bit and then she sees black.


	9. Chapter 9: How Old am I?

**Hi! Back quickly as I promised! So I decided to do two more chapters which means after this one, there will be one more.**

Sam hears voices- all around her. Her mind is a whirlwind of faces, events. explosions, all in fuzzy focus. She sees Riley as a baby. She hears her mother's laugh and then her and Melanie's screeches as they were in the car accident. She feels pure happiness for a second and then she thinks she's dead.

Her eyes open and she sees darkness. She sits up on whatever she's laying on and flips her feet off the edge. If this is death, she doesn't like it. She'd much rather be somewhere other than in her thoughts.

She walks around aimlessly in the vast darkness until she hears a voice. It's calming and covers her in warmth like a soothing balm.

"Samantha... Samantha..." Sam frowns and the voice gets louder and louder. "Samantha... Samantha..." The voice is no longer calming, but scary and the darkness goes light.

"Sam!" She closes her eyes as Carly's voice echos through her mind. "Wake up! Sam!" So she's not dead... "C'mon. I know you can do it!" Sam opens her eyes, but quickly closes them again because the light hurts her eyes. She stumbles back and slips on something and then she starts falling. Down, down, down... She hits her head on something and when she opens her eyes, she's looking at the walls of a hospital room.

/

_"Would you catch me if I fell?" Freddie asks, taking a sip of his sugar free apple juice._

_"I guess, I mean... it depends."_

_"So if I was falling down a mountain and you were at the bottom, you wouldn't even attempt to catch me?"_

_Sam snorts. "Benson, I don't know if I would catch you. Quite frankly if you fell right now, I would laugh and then maybe help you up." Sam says, shrugging. Freddie laughs.  
_

_"Aw, you love me." He teases._

_"Do not." She murmurs._

_"Do to." He nudges her and she huffs._

_"Do you- are you asking me because of that time in high school when I made you fall down the steps and didn't catch you in time?" She asks, taking his cup of juice out of his hands._

_"No, I'm asking because as my girlfriend, it's your duty to catch me when we go skiing." He responds. Sam furrows her eyebrows. She hears Carly's voice in her head. 'It's called guilt, Sam. It's not going to go away.'_

_"How do I stop feeling guilty then?" She wonders aloud and Freddie grips her chin slightly, pushing it up so she's looking in his eyes._

_"It's not you're fault. I was pestering you, you got upset and chased __me. I was the one who stepped backwards when there were stairs behind me." __He whispers and Sam's eyes trail down to Freddie's lips before reconnecting with his eyes._

_"But it is my fault."_

_"I wouldn't change anything that happened in the last three years for anything." Freddie says clearly._

_"Not even almost dying and being in a coma for a month. Not even having your mom hate me for 'practically killing you?'" She asks._

_"My mom is crazy." He says, inching closer. Sam laughs soundlessly and just before their lips meet, Cat walks through the door with a crying baby._

_"Stop making out on the couch and help me! Lizzy didn't like the park." She screeches and the baby keeps crying. Sam sighs and pushes Freddie away._

_"I'll be back." She says and goes to get Liz from Cat's full hands._

_/_

_"...Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it and pat it and mark it with an A and put it in the oven for Alana and me!" Sam says and Alana smiles._

_"Yay! Sammy, dance! Dance!" Alana demands. Sam stands up and turns on the music before dancing with Alana to sped up nursery rhymes. After a while, Alana falls out on the floor. Sam turns off the music and puts Alana on the couch._

_She starts writing her paper that's due the next week when there's a knock on the door. She puts her pear computer down and shuffles to the door._

_"Hi Mrs. Daniels." Sam greets and steps aside. The young woman walks through the door after greeting Sam._

_"So how have you been?" She asks, sitting down. Sam shrugs._

_"I'm fine. College is hard, but I'm getting through it." She answers. "How are you?"_

_"Well, I don't know how you get Alana to sleep. I can't seem to do it!" She dodges Sam's question. It bothers her slightly, but she doesn't show it. "Have you ever considered having children?"_

_"I'm nineteen." Sam responds bluntly._

_"I want to offer you a job- training really." Mrs. Daniels says. Sam looks up. "I've been watching you for a while now. My family has actually been watching yours ever since your mother married your step father." She says. Sam raises her eyebrows._

_"Isn't that kind of stalkerish?"_

_"Point is, you can fight, you're smart, and you know how to get information." Mrs. Daniels pauses. "I'm here with a special governmental offer that has only been given to one other female your age."_

_"Okay?" Sam leans on the couch and watches Alana._

_"We want you to be a spy. You know, like in the movies." Mrs. Daniels says and Sam laughs._

_"Am I on Punk'd or something?"_

_"No, Puckett. You're simply being monitored by spies across the country, not to mention the place is surrounded."_

_"What if I say no?"_

_"You're life will be no different."_

_"And if I say yes?"_

_"You need to go through training."_

_Sam huffs. "I need to think about it." She murmurs._

_"You've got twenty four hours." Mrs. Daniels says and picks up Alana. She leaves the apartment and Sam shakes her head. What just happened?_

_/_

_"Nobody can order you to break up with me!" Freddie shouted. Sam shushed him._

_"Stop it! You know it's too dangerous. I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you!" Sam yells._

_"Sam, us is happening too right now! I'm twenty three and I thought we were getting serious!" Freddie yells. Sam steps away from him._

_"What do you mean?" Her voice is quiet and strained._

_"You know exactly what I mean." He grumbles and Sam closes her eyes._

_"Look, I can't hurt you again." She whispers._

_"Nothing happened, Sam! I got a few stitches in my head because I fell down the steps."_

_"Because of me!" Sam screams. "It's all because of me and now you're getting your heart broken because of me! You're twenty three. Go back to college, get smarter. Marry someone who deserves you! Get rich and just... just forget about me." She says. "I shouldn't exist in your world. I cause you too much pain." Sam turn away from him and crosses her arms, looking out at the LA coast. She sighs and hears Freddie get closer. He kisses her once on the cheek and then after a few tense seconds, the door opens and closes._

_/_

_Sam was practicing her shooting when her supervisor comes up to her._

_"Sam! Do you know Freddie? Freddie Benson?" She asks and Sam nods._

_"Yeah, why?" She questions, reloading her gun._

_"We need you to get close to him and get us some technology for this CIG case."_

_"But I already know him... as Sam."_

_"How well? Will he remember you?"_

_"I doubt he ever forgot me." Sam mutters and a loud bang fills the room._

_"Then you'll go as someone else."_

_Sam turns around and crosses her arms, dropping the gun to the floor._

_"And why can't this other girl my age do it?" She demands and her supervisor shrugs._

_"We tried that. Didn't work out very well..."_

_/_

_"So... how does this work?"_

_"You put it in your arm or on your hip and wait a couple of hours. It makes sure that if an egg is not already released, one will be within twelve hours which is before the sperm can die." The nurse says and Sam squints._

_"Does this mess up my hormones?"_

_"Very much so, yes... and shouldn't your husband be here with you?" She asks and Sam stands up._

_"Thank you for your time. Call my supervisor and she'll pay you for this..." Sam responds taking the box and handing the woman a business card._

/

_"Give me the remote!" Sam orders._

_"No." Freddie says, casually swinging it just out of reach of Sam._

_"Benson. Give it here!" She whines and leans over off of the couch._

_"Why?"_

_"Nobody cares about this nerd fest. We all know that Luke is Dark Invader's father."_

_"Other way around Sam." He pauses before adding, "And it's __Darth Vader." Sam rolls her eyes because, who cares?_

_"I'll do anything!" Sam pleads._

_"Anything?" Freddie quirks an eyebrow and Sam nods, eagerly. This is not her idea of a fun date night. Maybe if they were actually in a movie theater and she could eat popcorn, or nachos or..._

_"Freddie!" She crawls into his lap and looks him straight in the eye. "Please?" Her voice softens a tad and she gives him the best puppy dog eyes she can muster. Freddie rolls his eyes and looks past Sam at the TV. Sam huffs internally and considers kneeing him in the balls._

_"Sam I'm trying to watch." Freddie insists, placing his free hand hand on the small of her back. When his eyes flicker back to hers she kisses his nose._

_"Please." She husks before kissing him square on the mouth. She notices him put the remote down and she pulls away. His eyes narrow and hers dart to the remote and back._

_"No, Sam." He warns and all Sam can think is 'damn.'_

_"Fine." She grumbles and connects her lips back to his. She feels him shift under her as he picks up the remote and grins when she feels the thing poking her in the back. 'This is going to be too easy.' She pulls back and scoots herself back on his legs a bit before tugging on the hem of her shirt. He chuckles and drops the remote on the couch. Before his fingers can make their way back to her shirt, she's out of his lap with it in her firm grip._

_"Sam!" Freddie whines._

_"You shouldn't let your eighteen year old brain control you. Now go make me a sandwich." She says, pointing to the small kitchen in her and Cat's apartment. Freddie stands up, heading to the kitchen. "And don't forget my ham!"  
_

/

"Sam! You're awake!" Carly screeches and Sam squints.

"Carly- wh- what happened? Is Freddie dead? Where's Riley and Carmen? Why isn't Missy here?" She sees her reflection in the television on the wall. "How old am I?" She asks, hand shooting up to her face.

"Sam, Sam. Slow down. The nurse is coming." Carly says, looking worriedly at Sam. The door opens and she pushes Carly out of the room. Sam glances at herself in the TV again and grows even more confused. She seems to stop all of the noise by whispering something to herself.

"I'm sorry?" A doctor asks.

"How old am I?" Sam demands loudly this time. The doctor's eyes widen comically and Sam grows frustrated. "Will someone answer me?"

"Do you know who you are?" The doctor asks, scribbling away at her pad furiously. Sam nods.

"How. Old. Am. I?"

"She might have partial memory loss." The doctor says and the nurse turns some dials and takes her temperature and blood pressure.

"Just- answer me." Sam says and the doctor nods.

"The records and your friend Carly say you are..."


End file.
